Tracie Thoms
|birthplace = Baltimore, Maryland |family = Donald Thoms Mariana Thoms Austin Thoms |yearsactive = 2002-present }} Tracie Nicole Thoms is an American actress and singer best known for her role as Kat Miller in the CBS police procedural Cold Case and as Joanne Jefferson in the musical Rent. Biography Thoms was born on August 19, 1975, in Baltimore, Maryland. Thoms first developed a love for acting at the age of 10 and had attended the Baltimore School for the Arts. After receiving a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree from Howard University, Thoms enrolled at the prestigious Juilliard School, where she graduated alongside actors Lee Pace and Anthony Mackie. Thoms got her first onscreen role in 2002, when she landed a recurring role in the series As If as the character Sasha. Thoms landed her first major recurring role, in which she was cast as Detective Kat Miller in the CBS police procedural Cold Case. She portrayed the character for over 100 episodes before the series eventual cancellation. Since then, Thoms has appeared in movies and TV shows such as BrainDead, The Mindy Project, Person of Interest, Looper, Veep, and Criminal Minds. Thoms has also found success on Broadway, having appeared in plays and musicals such as Drowning Crow, The Oedipus Plays, A Raisin in the Sun, and Rent. On Criminal Minds Thoms portrayed Monica Walker, the widowed wife of SSA Stephen Walker, starting in the Season Twelve episode "Unforgettable" and Season Thirteen season premiere episode "Wheels Up". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2017) TV episodes - Monica Walker *Live from Lincoln Center (2017) - Dr. Charlotte *American Gods (2017) - Buffer *Love (2016-2017) - Susan Cheryl (7 episodes) *The Concessionaires Must Die! (2017) - Church Lady *The Drowning (2016) - Angela *The Watcher (2016) - Amanda *Injection (2016) - Sarah Wenscombe *No Touching (2016) - Blair *BrainDead (2016) - Ashley Cook *The Mindy Project (2016) - Kathy *Living with Models (2016) - Hatch Girl (3 episodes) *The Real MVP: The Wanda Durant Story (2016) - Demetria *He's With Me (2015-2016) - Naomi (3 episodes) *9 Rides (2016) - Fiancee *Send Me: An Original Web Series (2016) - Gwen (6 episodes) *Equity (2016) - Melanie *Sidetracked (2016) - Leigh (7 episodes) *A New York Christmas (2016) - Katherine Taylor *Fun Size Horror: Volume Two (2015) - Tommy (segment "Playing Dead") *Fun Size Horror: Volume One (2015) - Karen (segment "The Collection") *Annie (2014) - Annie's "Mom" *Veep (2014) - Alicia Bryce *A Different Tree (2014) - Jada *Songbyrd (2014) - Clara Frye *McCanick (2013) - Alice *Raze (2013) - Teresa *Person of Interest (2013) - Monica Jacobs *The Good Wife (2013) - Judy Bishop *Emily Owens M.D. (2013) - Natalia Gorgia *Gothica (2013) - Mina *My America (2012) - Unknown Character *Looper (2012) - Beatrix *Meeting Evil (2012) - Latisha Rogers *Safe House (2012) - CIA Analyst *Wonder Woman (2011) - Etta Candy *Harry's Law (2011) - Katherine (4 episodes) *Suits (2011) - Becky *Bandwagon: The Series (2011) - Tracie Thoms (11 episodes) *RENT at the Hollywood Bowl (2010) - Joanne *Human Target (2010) - Michelle *I Will Follow (2010) - Tiffany *Cold Case (2005-2010) - Kat Miller (106 episodes) *Private Practice (2009) - Colette *Peter and Vandy (2009) - Marissa *Rent: Filmed Live on Broadway (2008) - Joanne Jefferson *This Can't Be My Life (2008) - Rachel Brooks *Sex and Breakfast (2007) - Sarah *Death Proof (2007) - Kim *Descent (2007) - Denise *Grindhouse (2007) - Kim (segment "Death Proof") *The Warrior Class (2007) - Thelma Rosbach *The Devil Wears Prada (2006) - Lily *Rent (2005) - Joanne Jefferson *Everyone's Depressed (2005) - Crystal *Law & Order (2005) - Linda Ziman *Wonderfalls (2004) - Mahandra McGinty (13 episodes) *Brother to Brother (2004) - Mother *The Shield (2003) - Bonnie *America's Most Terrible Things (2002) - Terri *Porn 'n Chicken (2002) - Andrea *As If (2002) - Sasha (7 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses